The Journey
by Emjev
Summary: This is the story of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey, with a twist. Some of the characters are known, some are not. AU. For more information; read the story... Currently rated K, but this might change later on.
1. Chapter 1 - Introducing Anastasia Steele

**Chapter 1 – Introducing Anastasia Steele**

**AN: Well, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so please go easy on me! This story is AU, however most of the characters are well known to you already. Reviews are greatly appreciated and feel free to give me some constructive critique, also if you have any ideas for the story, please share those too! Hope you like it!  
The story is mine, but I do not own Fifthy Shades of Grey, or any of the characters from the original novel. **

The sun was rising outside my huge bedroom window; the light had woken me from yet another restless sleep. My body was aching all over and I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Last night had been a huge wake-up call for me; suddenly everything had fallen into place. Now I knew what was missing in my life, I needed someone that I could trust, someone to love, someone who loved me… Bur how the hell would I do that? I had absolutely no idea. The last man I loved turned out to be a real psycho, ended up with a restraining order against him…

I looked at the clock standing on my bedside table, it was barely past six am, and I did not have to leave for work for yet three hours. I decided to take a bath, and so crawled out of the big, comfy bed and went into the en suite bathroom. Inside the cabinet beneath the sink I found the bottle of lavender oil, put some in the grand tub which was already filling with warm water, and quickly discarded my nightwear. The oil was supposed to make me relax but at the same time give me energy, and after the night I had had, I needed a lot of energy right now. After soaking in the bathtub for about half an hour or so I started getting hungry and so got out of the now lukewarm water, I took the soft towel and quickly dried off. I went in search of some clothes and decided upon a black bra with matching panties and a blue maxi dress on top. I completed the outfit with a pair of black heels that gave my short body some height and some subtle make-up. I had never been one to put on much make-up, I did not want to look like some of the girls did these days with faces so covered up in foundation and mascara that they looked like they were wearing masks of some kind.

About two hours later I was on my way to the office. My apartment and office were close and so as usual I walked the distance between the two. Well inside the building the head of security Ms. Hall greeted me and told me someone was already in my office waiting for me.  
"Who?" I asked a bit perplexed, after all it was only 9.20 am and I was not expecting anyone before 10.00am.  
"I don`t think I have seen him before, but he looked gorgeous!" she exclaimed excited.  
I looked at her with confusion written on my face, how come she has let someone unfamiliar into my office? My face must have told the head of security just what I was thinking, because she answered apologetically, "the guy was _very_ persistent, sorry…"  
Oh well, I thought, I better go see for myself, and so I was on my way into the elevator that would take me to the fifth floor of the building.

The second I stepped off the elevator onto my floor I knew that something was going on. Every female in the corridor was whispering to one another and in front of the door leading to my office a group of about seven or eight had gathered. Ok, now I became curious, this was not normal at all. I made my way to the door and pushed through the small crowd of women blocking my door. I was about to ask what all the fuzz was about when suddenly I spot a well-known body inside my office…


	2. Chapter 2 - Introducing Christian Grey

**Chapter 2 –**** Introducing**** Christian Grey**

**AN: So a new chapter, it is not long and for that I apologize. I do however promise to make the next ones longer and more eventful, so please bear with me!  
Also thank you to**_** MrsLeona**_** and **_**Smills**_** for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated and I hope you all take the time to give me some feedback, good or bad, I want to hear it all!  
Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_**, nor the characters in it, I simply borrow them and put them into my own universe.  
Enjoy!**

I was jolted awake by a frenzied knock on the door, my head was on the floor, the rest of me as well for that matter, and as a result my neck was killing me! What the hell happened last night? I must have fallen asleep in my office chair, and then sometime during the night I must have fallen out and hit the floor without waking up… Hmm, this is strange, I am usually a light sleeper, but then again, it has been crazy these past few days, and so maybe my body is trying to send me a message. I suddenly remember the knocking at the door, "what?" I ask, rather grumpy. "Sorry boss, I didn`t mean to disturb you, but I think we got a problem", the voice answers and in through the door comes Taylor, my own personal security detail. The look on his face as he sees me sprawled out on the floor, still in my Armani suit and tie and with my hair looking like I have just fallen out of the sky, is priceless. He looks like he is battling a fit of laughter, and losing it I might ad. I take a deep breath, and get to my feet, then I try my best to straighten out my hair and clothes a little while Taylor manages to pull himself together.

"What kind of problem are we talking about, Taylor?" I ask and look him straight in the eyes.  
"Well, it seems that your latest ex-girlfriend has taken it upon herself to _enlighten_ the public about some of your, eh, less admirable qualities, Sir" Taylor says looking at the ground while answering my question.  
"What do you mean by _my less admirable qualities_ exactly?"  
"I am talking about the fact that you sometimes seem to be a bit bipolar, Sir" Taylor is now looking everywhere but at me and his words are getting harder to hear as his voice drops to almost a whisper at the end of the sentence.  
"Well Taylor, that might be because every time I think I am going somewhere with the girls I am dating, they go and do something stupid, it is almost like they want to piss me off on purpose, just to see whether or not they can get away with it!" I am almost yelling at the end of the sentence.  
"Yes, off course Sir, I apologize for my last comment. However I do think you need to go see Flynn, or at least someone who can help you come to terms with your temper and if I might say so, your tendency to throw away the _things_ that are not perfect in your life."  
Hmm, maybe Taylor has a point, but I _will not_ involve Flynn!  
"You might be right, but I am not calling Flynn, I am sick of his crap about how none of it is my fault and that I therefore should stop blaming myself and so on and so forth. I think I might pay an old friend of mine a visit…" "We are leaving in one hour Taylor, please make sure that this _problem_ does not get out of hand, and do what you have to do, by all means." Dammit! I knew she was to good to be true, and that I should have made her sign an NDA…


	3. Chapter 3 - Surprise!

**Chapter 3 – Surprise! **

**A/N: Here is a new chapter, a bit longer this time. However, it is not as long as I would have wished for. The past weeks have been awfully busy, and so I have not had the time to wright as much as I would have liked. Hope you can forgive me! Also I have to say a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed, I love to read them and I will take into account any ideas or constructive criticism that you have to offer me. I would also appreciate it if you could add which chapter you are reviewing, this will make it a bit easier to single out what goes where **** REMEMBER: THIS IS AN AU, SO THE STORY LINE WILL NOT FIT WITH WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW FROM THE BOOK, NOR WILL THE CONTENT! If you don't want to read this, then don`t…  
Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_**, nor the characters in it, I simply borrow them and put them into my own universe.  
Enjoy!**

STEELE

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I cannot believe what I am seeing is actually true. What the hell is he doing here? I never in a million years thought I`d see him again. Well, I guess I was wrong. _Very _wrong… I take a deep breath, and I have to confess, right now I actually want to turn around and walk out of the building. However, I am curious at the same time, and in the end my curiosity takes the upper hand. I take another deep breath and try to gather my wits a bit. Then, after what seems like a really long time, I decide that I should just get it over with. Slowly I push the door open and the women around me stop talking at once, the silence is almost comical, and I have to work in order to not laugh out loud. _Please! _He is just a man, for God`s sake!

As I am entering my office, I catch a glimpse of my assistant, _poor thing_, she is looking like she might faint at any moment, and as I get closer, I can see that her face, which normally has a light glow to it, I might add, is now a pale-ish kind of green. And her forehead is covered in sweat. Wow, it`s been so long since I last saw that man, I completely forgot the effect he has on most women. Oh, well, I guess I should make my presence known. "Well look what the cat dragged in!" I say in a voice that`s supposed to sound cheery, it comes out like a squeak instead. The gorgeous figure in front of me slowly turns around to face me and I have to concentrate not to look at his face, I know the effect it has. Behind him I catch my assistant, Julia, sending me a grateful look. I smile at her and focus back on Christian in a split second.

"Hello Ms. Steele!" his voice sounds just as I remembered, charmingly sweet, with a dash of honey. His eyebrows are moving and I can tell he is looking me over. I blush lightly, and quickly try to come up with something to say. "Please don`t call me that!" I hate it when people call me that, especially him. "What are you doing here?" I ask, my mind cannot come up with any good reason why he is here, I try to think of something, maybe he left something at my place and wants it back? Oh, I don't know. "Well, I need to borrow your ears" he says, his eyes seeking mine. Looking for something I guess. I do my best to keep any emotion out of them. "Sorry, you what?" I ask, feigning innocence. "I need _you_ to listen to me" he says. "Ok… Well you should probably make an appointment then" I answer as firmly as I possibly can. But hey, I realize it is probably not going to do any good. He can be _very _persuasive. "Yeah, you see, I actually thought you`d say that. However I am not in a position to wait, and I really do need your help. Please…" his eyes are now glowing grey, and my insides go instantly molten. _Steele! Keep your cool, look away from his eyes!_ But it is too late. "Well, I guess I could possibly squeeze you in during my lunch break" I look up, and see him smiling and nodding. Hah! He is aware of his assets, and he sure knows how to use them too! "Thank you! That would be great, I will be back around 12.30, is that OK? I can bring you some lunch as well; I know what you like after all." _Oh, yes you most certainly do Grey!_ I cannot believe I just thought that! "Eh, yes that would be great actually, see you then I guess" I answer. I know what he is doing, and it is not fair! "See you later _Ms. Steele_" and then he is on his way out of my office and I can see the women out in the hall scatter in different directions as fast as their high heels allow them.

"Who the hell was that?" Julia nearly shrieks after the door closes behind him. She looks at me expectantly and I can see she is nearly jumping with excitement in her chair. _Silly women_! I clear my throat before I answer her. "That was Christian Grey, a man with a thoroughly fucked up past. A man I have not seen nor spoken to for three years, when suddenly he realized I was not good enough to be around even though we had been friends for the last _ten years_! That man has a mindset that cannot be deciphered in any way and you never know what he is going to do next…" "Also, he is one of the richest men in the country; he probably owns half of this city, probably this building, maybe even _your_ building…" "OK!" Julia stops me and it is probably for the best. I am breathless. "So, he is coming back during lunch…" it is more a statement than a question and I can see that look in her eyes. She is definitely not going out for lunch today. _Ha-ha._

"So, how do you know him?" She asks, her voice trying to seem normal, but she cannot fool me, she still has that look in her eyes. I have seen it before…  
"He was my best friend for ten years, and then he cut me off." I answer truthfully.  
"Oh, not your ex then?" Her eyes still have that look.  
"No, we were just friends. We met as kids and started hanging out, and then we realized we wanted to study in the same city and so we lived together for a while. But then he became this big business man, and I never heard anything from him up until today" again I answer truthfully.  
"Ok, then. But I have to ask, would you mind terribly if I asked him out?" Julia looks expectantly at me. I almost laugh out loud. _She has no idea what she is getting herself into, does she?_  
"No, of course not. Feel free!" I smiled at her, I then realized the time was ticking by and that my first patient would be in soon. I decided it would be best if I retreated into my office to go over the notes for the patient`s last appointment. _This visit was definitely a surprise!_


End file.
